Searching and Findings, part II of II
by fishertowers
Summary: Abbey and Luna are searching for Ollivander, and Abbey has some searching of her own. She has many choices ahead. Should she stay with the family that raised her, or the one she just found? Search for the brother she lost, or stay with the one she gained?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is the sequel to my version of the Hogwarts Files. I would suggest that you read that to understand this. I reread it five times alone while writing just the first chapter. Not that the story is long ******** Please enjoy this! And review if you hate the story... or love it!)**

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction!!! I obviously don't own anything but the plot, the main character and a few odd people that aren't actually that important...

_Everything was in a ring of chaos; they had finally come for Anthony. Her mother had told her that it was only a matter of time before people discovered his talents._

_"Abbey, you take the girls and run! Your father- Michael and I will hold them off for as long as possible to let Anthony get away. What are you doing just standing there? RUN!"_

_A tall red haired, hazel-eyed, Twelve year old girl was grabbing two blonde nine year olds, and pulling them out of the room. She slammed the door shut, and children in tow, the girl named Abbey rounded several corners went down two flights of stairs, and out to a small patio. Three brooms were hovering, waiting._

_As they mounted the brooms, screams of anguish could be heard echoing throughout the house._

_"Abbey, I'm scared. Wuz gonna happen?" One of the twins turned to her much taller older sister, with large, shining eyes._

_"Don't worry 'bout a thing, Meg. We just need to get out of here."_

_"Don't call me Meg!" And with that the brooms were in the air, flying far above the house, where screams and moans of pain could still be heard. These were not the sound of a mere scratch or even of an arm breaking. No, these were wails of the most intense sort of pain that could only be caused by the evilest of curses- the Cruciatus Curse._

_The dream shifted, a small dark room, with a frosted window, reflecting the flickering fireplace. In the center of the room, you could see an old man, a man, woman, and three girls sitting around a table. The two men had their heads in their hands and the younger girls were sobbing into each other's shoulders. The picture then seemed to focus, and voices could soon be heard._

_"Michael, what do you mean, they got Anthony, do you mean that he is dead? Or something else? Who was looking for him?" The older girl had finally broke her silence, yet her face remained unchanged in the dark._

_"Abbey, just one question at a time. Honestly, you are bad as Iris--Anyway-- No, Anthony is not dead. Not yet anyways. No, Abbey, he has had his-his-his powers removed from him," Michael stopped at this, something was obviously troubling him, "Not what is good for him. He might yet be saved, but the harm is irreversible. No, he will never be able to see the future, or use his magic again to the level of the ancients. I fear for our friends in England. The Death Eaters are what took them. They are the servants of Lord Voldemort."_

_"Who's that Dad?" The silent of the twins finally spoke, not without fear though._

_"I don't really know how to explain who he is exactly, Kathleen, but I will try. Imagine if you will," Michael said, "The most supreme evil person, wizard or muggle, and multiply his power and whatever you want to call it- their evilness- to the highest number you can think of. That is Voldemort. When your mother and I went to school in England, Hogwarts, he was at the height of his power. Eleven years ago, however he vanished."_

_A bang rang out around the tiny cabin, accompanied by red flames dancing around the house. The walls began to tremble, and the door was knocked down. Tall figures in masks came in, and started firing spells. A jet of green light hit the old man nearly immediately, and the redhead crawled under the table, and around the flames that were now inside the house. A spray of purple sparks hit the woman, and she fell backward and landed in an awkward pose and then-_

"NOOOOO!"

Abbey Mason shot straight up from her bed. Looking around her, she saw four faces looking very interested in her appearance. One that was freckly and rather gangly looking, a kind one framed by bushy, brown hair, another that she saw as being very wise, and the last one bore a thin lightning bolt scar.

"What'cha all lookin' at? There's nothing to see here!" She snapped. Everybody turned away from her, their faces flushed with embarrassment, except the wise girl with dirty blonde hair and a butterbeer cork necklace. She sat down at the end of Abbey's bed, and tucked her knees up underneath her.

"Abbey who was Anthony? Remember, you cannot hid from me," she reminded her kindly. She was right of course, Luna was nearly always right. She, herself, and Abbey were bound with a unique power and to each other's souls through the Aangesloten bij Geest, and they were the Aangesloten bij degenen. The Joined Ones, fated to kill the Higher Power.

"I don't want to talk about Anthony right now, we have enough to be getting on with. Come on, it's our last NEWT day. Just History of Magic left. What a breeze." Abbey had always enjoyed this side of magic, learning about everything. But having taken three history classes that term, she decided that maybe she wasn't smart to take a lot of classes where memorizing dates was extremely important. "Pity Binns wasn't as good a teacher as my one back home at Salem Prep. He even made the Centaur Captivity Clause sound as though it was just your typical prejudicial law!"

And off she went, there was no trace of the girl that had just woken up from a nightmare. Abbey was in her bliss, as she rattled off dates and names of key events behind the legislation she had just spoken of. Luna sighed, there was no way she could get the girl to shut up now. Anyway, this was definitely an improvement over the moping girl from five minutes ago. After helping her best friend find the components of her uniform, Luna slipped down to the common room where Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were sitting around the table with half empty cups of coffee.

"Ooh, how is she Luna?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Fine. Rattling off something about centaur legislation of 1876. Or something like that."

"Harry, I hate to break it to you, but it seems that Abbey is more like Hermione than you. Might be her sister, not yours mate." Everybody laughed, including a twinkling laugh that came from a redhead sliding down the banister.

Since Harry, Hermione, and Ron were supposed to be TAs that year, they were given their own common room, and bedrooms, and offices in the same tower. Luna and Abbey were given a room in that same complex. So it was like their own house, and very convient for training and studying.

Now that they had discovered who the Higher Power is, the walls of the common room were covered in picture clippings, notes, and all sorts of information relating to the Court of Seven. On the wall across from the window was an impressive map. It spanned the entire wall, and when someone points their wand at the map, and says a specific location, it zooms in, and once you reach a country, you can zoom in farther. Hermione and Abbey had discovered a way to link Abbey's laptop to the wall, so that all the data about Ollivander could appear with tiny, pushpin like emblems on the map. Even Ron thought that it was cool.

"Abbey, you and Luna need to get to McGonagall's office, now!" Harry's older brother attitude already had taken the full effect in the short amount of time that they had discovered their relationship.

"Alright, keep your hair on! I don't need another mother I've already got-" Abbey stopped short, "Luna let's go. I want to finish my test early, because McGonagall wants to talk to me about something important afterwards." The two girls got up from their seats at the table and walked out the door for the test, in the exact same movements.

"Blimey, Harry. Your sister is freaky."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to your Advanced History of Magic N.E.W.T. This examination will last exactly an ninety minutes. You have ten seconds... nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one. Ladies, please begin your test

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your time is up. Accio Exam Papers! Miss Lovegood, would you please return to your dormitory? I have a matter I need to discuss with Mis-er- Mason." Luna left, with a grin towards her best friend.

"Abbey, I don't know if you noticed my hesitation on your name, but that is the matter I need to discuss with you. Have you informed your legal guardians of your discovery of a relation, here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Professor, I did. I mean, I told Erin and Michael about Harry. I-I didn't notice any hesitation."

"Have you considered your legal name?"

"Not yet, I've been a little busy. Sorry, professor, I didn't mean to come off as rude. It was an accident," she added hastily, after a nagging voice in her head told her to be polite, but Minerva McGonagall was giving a rare smile.

"I don't mind Abbey, I understand entirely. Now back the matter at hand. You have several choices to decide from. You may remain as _Abbey Iantha Mason_ or change it to _Abbey Iantha Mason- Potter_ or _Abbey Iantha Potter-Mason_ or you may change your name to not involve your current surname to the following name _Abbey Iantha Potter_. You may wish to discuss this with the Mason family, and your brother. But remember that this is your decision and yours alone. Have a biscuit." And she smiled again as she dismissed Abbey Iantha Mason from her circular office.

"You know, I don't think that this girl will understand the significance of her actions. She will most certainly choose the wrong choice," a sly voice from one of the portraits told the current headmistress.

"Shut up, Phineas."

-----------------------------------------------------

"How did your test go? I passed out during my History of magic O.W.L," Harry paused, something occurred to him, "but it is the same sort of pressure isn't it? I got a D. Wow, I'm babbling again aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it, it must be genetic. I always babble when I get nervous," abbey said kindly, "McGonagall wanted to talk to me about my last name. I can keep my name or change it to any of the following: Mason-Potter, Potter-Mason or just plain Potter." then Abbey started muttering to herself. She walked over to the map and stopped. "Is everyone in here? No, where's Luna?" the door burst open.

"Sorry, I really should have beaten you back, but peeves was in the corridor, and the stairs changed right when I reached the top-Oh! You were going to say something." And Luna sat down.

'Uh, yeah. Listen, I don't want to off looking for Ollivander just yet. I-I-I want to find out who Amaryllis Thornapple is- or was." nobody said anything, but everyone was smiling. It seems that Abbey was supported in her every decision. "Now who's ready for training? I want to beat Ron again."

Since Abbey had been at Salem Prep. From the age of six, she was nearly as good as Harry at dueling. And through extension, Luna. Everyday, the five teenagers would go to the Room of requirement, where they would practice dueling, offensive, and defensive spells. Luna and Abbey's specialty was an Earsplitting Shriek, and the hex that could do the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N As cool as **_**Deathly Hallows **_**is, I am not including anything about it in here. By the way, I finished it at five am on the morning of the 21st! Wicked, as Ron would say… Anyways, enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. This writing is for my own amusement, and possibly yours…

"Ow, Ow, Ow. This is painful. Why'd you have to get me so hard Hermione? These boils are the worst thing in the world," Ron was howling in pain from invisible boils, as he collapsed on a couch. "And why did you make them invisible? That is double mean!"

"Here Ron, let me counter-jinx those for you. I think the Potter Kids are busy with an Ear-Mending Potion."

"Thanks Luna, you're a lifesaver. Or just plain wonderful. I'm quite sure which. Why are you wearing the spectraspecs?" Ron asked curiously of his soon-to-be-savior.

"The spectraspecs let me see the boils, and let me tell you, I would rather not. They are green, and the ones on your head have orange pus-" There was a loud laugh across the room, causing everybody's ears to twinge, with help from ear-splitting shriek remnants, and Ron was thankful, because he did not want to hear about the green boils with orange pus on the top of head. A faint 'Uh-oh' followed the laughs, and purple steam was pouring from Abbey's ears.

"Harry! What have you done? First off, Abbey didn't need the potion, and secondly, the steam is supposed to be yellow! You made a terrible mistake! Luna! Go get Slughorn! Now!" Luna hurried away with a deep look of concentration.

"_Abbey? What happened to you? Hermione said that you weren't supposed to take the potion and something about steam," _Luna asked questioningly in her mind. The telepathic link between the two girls was fading, faster, faster, ever quicker.

"**I-I think- I don't know, Luna. Harry handed me Murtlap Essence, and I grabbed the vial of Bubotuber Pus, and put them both in. One or the other, in any amount would have made the potio- the- the potion work. But, it was—"** The link was dead, just like that. No more. Caput. No mas. A part of Luna felt as if she was going to die, but she kept running, down to the dungeons.

"Professor Slughorn! There's been an accident," Luna stopped to catch her breath, because she had just run the entire diagonal of the school, "Abbey and Harry had a potion mishap!"

"Do you know what the problem with the potion was?" Slughorn asked as he gathered his ingredients. As Luna thought back to the conversation she had right before the link went dead, the problem came to her mind.

"Well, we were training to go to Egypt, and Abbey and I said the same earsplitting shriek hex, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only one who were affected by both, so Abbey and Harry made the repair potion, only- We have to run Professor- they each added Murtlap Essence, and Bubotuber Pus to the potion, and Harry gave some to Abbey, but she didn't need it," Luna finished lamely. She was having a difficult time suppressing her pain to Slughorn, but he was breathing so heavily that she didn't notice. Running up moving staircases, and leaping over trick steps, Luna frantically continued calling for Abbey in her mind, knowing that no reply would happen.

"Miss Lovegood, did –pant- Abbey laugh before the -pant- steam came out her ears? It –pant- is very important," Slughorn asked through labored breath, and receiving a nod in the affirmative, he stopped dead. "Dear child, we must hurry, this girl may already be dead!"

"Sir! Stop! We're here, just through that tapestry, answer the Quidditch question. I need to see McGonagall." Slughorn disappeared through the tapestry of unicorns frolicking, muttering something about Wronski Feint. _Stupid Quidditch obsessed fans. I can't believe _that_ is the way into our chambers! Honestly what was Hermione thinking when she let them choose that?_

Running as fast as she could, Luna passed hundreds of students on her way to McGonagall's office, and all of them were looking her funny. She was lucky that she didn't have to go far to the Headmistress' office, it was only two floors up, and a corridor over. But, that was relying on the staircases not changing. She was lucky, it didn't change until she was nearing the top. Daring to take a leap, Luna caught the platform with her hands and one foot. She was lucky to land right. In the blink of an eye, she was running down a corridor. She was lucky.

"Haggis!" she said to the gargoyle guarding the head's office, clammering up the revolving staircase. "Minerva! It's Luna Lovegood! Something went wrong in a potion, and Abbey might die! I got slughorn, but I thought you should know…

"Come with me, dear," Professor McGonagall sadi, throwing floo-powder into the fireplace, "Common Room, East Tower, Hogwarts." Emerald green flames sprung up in the hearth; teacher and student spun around, until they were spit out on a yellow rug, opposite a mural of a map.

"How is Abbey? Is she any better? Oh, why did this have to happen now?" Luna wailed, but stopped after a stern glare from Harry. Horace slughorn looked up with no measurable trace of a smile on his countenance.

"Miss Lovegood, I am afraid to say Miss Mason is-"

"No offense, but my head is killing me, and I would appreciate it if you shut up," the ashen faced red head on the couch said weakly.

"Miss Mason! You should be dead now! This is indeed a miracle. And I must say, I would enjoy studying the effects of this mistake," Slughorn said while putting vials of blue liquid and a jar of green, slimy eels away, "this is most extraordinary indeed."

"Professor Slughorn, would you mind sharing the working of your mind about what is so extraordinary with the rest of those of us that are not potioneers?" asked Ron who was more than confused by his reaction, and he had watched the entire thing take place!

"Earsplitting Hexes don't actually split the ear, they tear part of the brain. A repairing potion, in its correct state will heal the nerves and such, but with two such volatile and powerful healing ingredients the potion will continue to split the brain, in deep rifts. If ones brain is in perfecrt condition, the correct potion will just tickle the body mercilessly. Miss Mason's brain was torn without hope of repair by the time I got here. She shouldn't have survived," the man with a walrus mustache concluded. He looked amazed at the result, and five other people were just as astounded. Abbey sat up slowly, but the effort was too much.

"Abbey, lie down, please. I don't want you to counteract the repairing process. I will check back in two hours and see that Abbey is recovering. For the moment, just keep her body levitating with her head down. This should alleviate any symptoms that she have have currently."

Professor Slugorn left the expansive apartment after packing up his materials. Everything around these youngsters was distorted. Trouble seemed to follow Miss Mason everywhere she went. She was a black hole that one.

"In light of this recent event, I would remind you that you have a mission to complete, and safety is more important than ever. Ron, you made many people unhappy by killing the Lestranges and I do not need to say that many more are furious at HArry. Be careful for heaven's sake. Oh, and Abbey, have you reached your decision regarding your surname?" McGonagall was in a very complex mood. But, she, being a woman, could handle several thoughts at once.

"Abbey Iantha Mason-Potter; The Masons loved me longer, if that makes sense. Low let's get back to work." Something was tugging at Abbey's heartstrings, and everybody noticed this, including Ron.

**(A/N I am extremely sorry about the delay in posting this. I wrote as much as I could, but this past semester I had some medical and educational issues that took precedence. Hopefully, I can this updated more frequently this semester. Really light classes right now. If this seems too short for the amount of time it took me to write, you don't like it or you just want to flame: GO AHEAD FLAME ME :):):)I know that I deserve it. Have a wonderful February.)**


End file.
